The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Customized goods are a highly appealing option for customers that have particular product requirements or customers that desire unique products. Many different attributes of an item may be customized such as shape, color, texture, style, or flavor. The particular attributes which are customizable may vary depending on the product.
Such customized goods may be viewed and purchased through a graphical user displayed at a customer's computer system, such as an interface displayed by a web browser. In many cases, a customizable good may have a large number of attributes that may be customized.
Traditional methods of identifying different varieties of goods that are on sale by a particular seller include displaying a heading for each attribute of the good, such as color or size, and a set of swatches representing the different options for the attribute under the heading of the attribute (e.g., color swatches for different colors) or a drop-down box listing the different options (e.g., a drop-down box listing different size options).
However, customizable goods often have a large number of attributes that may be customized. Traditional approaches of listing attributes and swatches may be unappealing or cumbersome for the large number of attributes that may be customized. Both the seller and the customer would benefit from a graphical interface that identifies the many attributes of a customizable attribute that may be customized and the various customization options for each of the attributes, while still providing the customer with an enjoyable and effortless shopping experience. Thus, there is a need for improved computer systems that are configured to drive the generation of graphical user interface displays in a more efficient and concise manner to obtain selections and configure products.